threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:Zantam03
Dragon Throne: Battle of Red Cliffs Have you triedthis game ? I have the full version, it is really awesome and fun. You can build your own army in a fort during the Three Kingdoms. You can download it I think at Gamespot. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 07:34, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :No never played it, didn't even know it existed. Could be fun, but I'm currently occupied with FFXIII :-P --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 07:55, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :- Yeah, to my opinion its a great game, read their review (I know 6.6) --'Knighrez'(Talk) 08:02, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe later, I'm at school right now -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 08:29, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :-Have you tried it now? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 14:05, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Sun Ce Thanks man, now I can create an article on Sun Ce. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 08:49, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 09:06, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : Talk Look at thisfight I had ;-P --'Knighrez'(Talk) 12:00, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :omg how did that happen? -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:04, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::He's an ass, but imo he has a point with the ban-threat --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:05, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::He is, this is why. ::#He creates an article thats not related to NBA ::#I warn him if he does it in the future he'll be banned. ::#He swears at me ::#I ban because he swore at me first (You banned me because all I said you were lazy of something) ::#I am right ::#Going to wikia is a coward's way out. could you help? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 12:28, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Help? You mean advice? Well, he's a dickhead, but when he first came to your Wiki and made an article, he just wanted to help. You should've been more friendly to him and not threaten him with a ban. When people are new, they make mistakes. Just ask him friendly to stop. I'd only ban him after the 3rd time of asking. And I think you should always stay relaxed. It's not always easy, but if you stay relaxed and he keeps saying bad things, then only he is to blame. That's not the case now. Don't get me wrong, he is an asshole, but I think if he goes to Wikia staff, they'll give him by far most of the blame, but I think they'll also talk to you a little. -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 13:30, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! Take a look at this. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 13:36, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::So u gonna unban him now? -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 13:38, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep, already. Dunno what hes gonna do. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 13:41, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think he's gone for good :-P -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 13:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::- maybe. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 14:05, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Template What code do you have to type to make my templates less wider like on this wiki? I still having these kind of problems with the freaken codes. Yukimura Sanada 12:13, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :I locked the width of this Wiki at 1024px. I don't know the code for it though, try asking on community.wikia. -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 13:31, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Zhen Luo Isn't her name Zhen Luo? *o*? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 14:09, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, Zhen Ji's real name is not known. -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 19:57, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Poll I told you my poll was a bit cooler. 20 people already! --'Knighrez'(Talk) 10:11, June 2, 2010 (UTC) - No, yesterday there were only 4 though. People vote in it because we have more visitors because we're finally spotlighted (haven't you noticed the new contributors?) -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 10:17, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Template Could I edit the quote and battle template? I'm gonna fix some stuff. Not changing it. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 10:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :What needs to be fixed about them? --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 10:22, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Timeline What mistake did I do on Timeline? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 10:44, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :You added info on Chen Gong and others behind their name instead of below it. Also, please add dates and everything. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 10:46, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Sitenotice Do you know what a sitenotice is? I can create it for you. A sitenotice will be above the top of the page. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 11:38, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yea I've been thinking about adding one, but I don't really know what to put in it really --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:05, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Old wiki Since the other Three Kingdoms wiki (which I believe is trashed) is gone. Could I copy of bring the content they have there (some)? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 11:41, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I don't think they have anything that could be of use to us, actually - what did you had in mind? --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:57, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe not. :-P --'Knighrez'(Talk) 12:03, June 2, 2010 (UTC) AD/CE? I realised that throughout the wiki both AD and Ce are used, should we just leave it, or should we opt towards one? Mr Zurkon 11:06, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Ye opt towards one. Where did you see CE? -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:50, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Koei Wiki Since Koei Wiki is nice enough to add your wiki as an affliate (Your wiki is not gaming), why don't you add them as an affliate as well? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 12:34, June 3, 2010 (UTC) : Well? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 14:02, June 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:Spotlight Here it is: Knighrez(Talk) 14:27, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Not bad :-P ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:35, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Facebook I was wondering do you have a facebook acount? Yukimura Sanada 11:54, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yep I have one -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 13:43, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Cool whats your name? Mine is zizi dbest Yukimura Sanada 11:25, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Welcome message This welcome message should be right, you wanna use it? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 13:17, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Admin You think you can handle this wiki on your own when it reaches 500 articles? I ask on wikia about getting rights here, could I? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 09:11, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'd like to have another admin, but sorry, I don't think you're the right man for the job. -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:44, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::At least I asked.... How am I not right though? To my opinion it is extremely hard to become a admin. There are so many specific rules and layouts. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 12:52, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Well you're always allowed to ask of course. The good thing is that you're active and dedicated and you seem to really want it. I know there are a lot of rules and the layout guide is rather big (though I think much of the layout speaks for itself), but you don't have to know every single rule. Instead, just use the page when needed. But I also saw how you handled XtotheZ on NBA Wiki. That was very unprofessional. You threaten him with a ban when he (at that point) still had the intention of helping out. Just recently there was a guy here who copied from Wikipedia and you told him he should stop "else the admin will ban you!" Don't say such things man... Using the word ban so quickly, contributors will feel "scared" or "threatened". I also saw XtotheZ said something like you wanting to be an admin "just for the sake of being admin". I don't know if this is true, but that's not the kinda of admin I'm looking for. And last but not least, I want someone who really knows a lot about the period. You gotta be able to spot the right from the wrong. And, of course, not make too many errors yourself. Basically, the admin too should be a reliable source of information for the 3K period. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 13:18, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, The last time you banned me it really got on my nerves, thats why I think I should be rougher, but I'm a newbie too and handling XtotheZ was my first time. I'm just learning and I don't want to be an admin for the sake. When I was the admin on NBA wiki, I delete articles that weren't correct and reverted vandalism that was unspotted for 4 days! and I added categories and fixed the skin. So you can't say I wan't to be one just to be one. ----'Knighrez'(Talk) 14:08, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Template Check out this template I created ! I think its great! If your guessing what I'm doing I'm trying to prove that I am worth being an admin. P.S.: woops! accidently named it Shu --'Knighrez'(Talk) 11:30, June 6, 2010 (UTC)